


Choice

by NeoVenus22



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Leap For Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity sizes up the other Spence girls and makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Felicity gazed at the Spence girls huddled in the great hall, watching them each in turn with the calculating eye that had served her so well in the past. They were largely pretty, and thankfully, no more so than she, with few exceptions. The one was a rather plain girl, casting herself to the far end of the group, nearly in the shadows she was so disconnected. She shuffled in place and rubbed at her elbow, uncertain of herself. Felicity sized her up and dismissed her in the same moment.

Conversely, there stood a girl, stunningly pretty for her age, thrown into the center of a circle of the prettiest girls. She stood out easily, smooth and flawless face framed by luscious dark hair and all lit up with a giddy, childish smile. She was the center of attention amongst doting servants; no doubt they were shamelessly hoping the beauty's good looks might rub off on them. Not a brain in their collective heads, Felicity suspected, a notion that made her both sad and absurdly pleased.

Her plan then formulated, she marched over immediately, working her way through the shyer girls on the outside of the circle, hovering and hoping for a second glance, neither smart nor bold enough to even consider just walking up to the girl as Felicity did. She cast aside their curious stares, eyes on one girl only, and managed as regal a hello as she could. "I'm Felicity Worthington." And she smiled, confident in the beautiful girl's impending friendship.

Her assumption was not unfounded. The girl graced Felicity too with that bright, innocent smile, something that made Felicity's stomach flutter with pleasure and pride. "Pippa Cross," the brunette introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She did not inquire as to Felicity's status or asked any questions about the Worthington name. Felicity warmed to her a bit more.

Felicity had no interest in attempting for the attention of any of the older girls, and just as easily, shrugged off the admiration of the younger girls. It took no time at all to rise to the top of the heap in the hierarchy of the school, but she only truly desired Pippa's company. Pippa was not half as smart as she was beautiful, was not half as smart as Felicity herself was pretty, but she was loyal, amusing, fun, and did whatever Felicity suggested. In time, for appearances' sake, they expanded their circle to include Cecily and periodically Elizabeth. Pippa was giddy to have more friends to share giggles and secrets with, and Felicity appreciated further admirers, but her choice had been made on day one.


End file.
